1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection container (an electrical connection box) for laying wires to form circuits therein and to a press-fit terminal for an electrical connection container, more particularly relates to an electrical connection container used for electrical wiring and mounted inside an automobile or other vehicle. Further, the present invention relates to a technique of press-fitting wires at press-fitting portions of press-fit terminals in an electrical connection container to form circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce the price of electric connection containers (electrical connection boxes) mounted in vehicles etc., recently attempts have been made to provide them with press-fit terminals and press-fit wires there to form circuits in the electrical connection containers. If electrical connection containers are produced by this method, there is an advantage in that it is possible to reduce the cost of the materials and the costs of the processing compared with the method of punching sheets of a conductor into bus-bars by a die. Further, there is the advantage of being able to easily deal with changes when for example modifications are made in the circuit designs.
The disadvantage is that the electrical connection container becomes larger in dimensions. If the electrical connection container becomes larger in dimensions, it suffers from the disadvantage with mounting in the vehicle etc.
Further, if the wires ride above the protective walls protecting the press-fit terminals in the electrical connection container, the wires will end up deviating from their correct positions of connection to the press-fitting portions or the wires will end up connected at an angle with respect to the press-fitting portions and therefore the electrical stability of the connection portions will be impaired.
Further, at the manufacturing stage of electrical connection containers, it has been found that scraps of wires produced when cutting the wires end up being left over in the case or insulating plate etc. and make processes or facilities necessary for their removal. Further, since a large amount of such scrap is produced, use of the wires is uneconomical.